EdF Kinktober 2018
by Cheng Dieyi
Summary: One-shots de 2 fandoms para participar del kinktober organizado por la página de FB Es de Fanfics Día 7: Roleplay(?)
1. Nuevo: KidStar

**One-shot basado en el listado de kinktober propuesto por la pagina de FB Es de Fanfics, los chicos se esforzaron en organizar algo interesante, así que vayan y revisen el evento, tal vez encuentren algo que les interese (if you know what i mean)Yo no creo seguir todo el mes, pero algunas propuestas me han parecido curiosas.**

 **p.d: probablemente solo trabaje kacchako y kidstar para este evento, pero estoy abierto a opciones.  
**

* * *

 _Kinktober #1: Aftercare  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El cuarto olía a sudor y sexo, con unas notas del aroma a hierro de la sangre; entre las sabanas negras, el cuerpo pálido del shinigami resaltaba, con un exagerado movimiento de su tórax mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, a un costado, Black Star sobaba sus propios hombros, dándole la espalda como si no acabaran de tener el mejor sexo de sus malditas vidas.

Todo había sido tan espontaneo e innovador en su rutina, que incluso asustaba un poco, ser consciente de que _podía obtener el mismo placer de usar la Locura_ al tener de esa forma a su compañero... El joven asesino comenzaba a relajarse de la adrenalina liberada y se disponía a levantarse de la cama para buscar la pomada antiséptica (porque dios santo las mordidas que le había pegado Kid), hasta que notó que la respiración de Kid aún no se había calmado.

Incluso comenzaba a sonar como un sollozo.

Sin entender del todo que estaba pasando, se dio la vuelta, encontrando el rostro de su amante de frente al techo, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y algunas lágrimas mezclándose con el sudor; Black Star se volvió hacia él, con algo de culpa en su pecho, ¿había sido demasiado para Kid? ¿le había hecho algo con lo que el otro estaba totalmente en contra, pero no le había dicho por complacerlo?

Los dos habían estado algo curiosos con experimentar cosas más "duras" en la cama, el juego de dominación y todo lo que implicaba, hasta cierto punto, era algo que los llamaba debido a la dinámica de su relación, en la que parecía costumbre resolverlo casi todo a golpes y gritos hasta imponerse sobre el otro; eso era la mejor parte, el momento en que se sabían superiores y obtenían esa sensación tan jodidamente satisfactoria en medio de una batalla, así que ¿por qué no llevar esa sensación a la cama? Finalmente se había dado de forma más o menos natural, simplemente tenían demasiado estrés del trabajo y habían estado molestos el uno con el otro por nimiedades durante una buena temporada. En el momento en que coincidieron en el cuarto por primera vez en meses, las cosas se les salieron de control.

Y ahora ahí estaban, con Kid teniendo una especie de quiebre mental que Black Star no entendía.

Star se acercó a gatas, dispuesto a tomar al shinigami entre sus brazos, pero apenas sus dedos le rozaron Kid dejo salir una extraña especie de gañido asustado.

– ¿Estas bien? Kid ¿qué pasa?

– N-no sé – finalmente despegó la vista del techo y la volvió en dirección a su compañero – No entiendo…

El otro chico se acercó con más cautela y, lentamente, hizo que Kid se sentara en la cama y se abrazara a él, arrullandolo durante el proceso y asegurándose de no ejercer mucha presión en las zonas donde había atado o golpeado con su cinto, por si acaso. Tras un rato y un suspiro tembloroso, su pareja parecía comenzar a calmarse.

– ¿Algo no te gustó? – finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, en un tono suave, con la vista clavada en uno de los hematomas que desaparecían rápidamente – No lo volveré a hacer si no quieres, pero necesito que me digas.

– Star, yo… Simplemente todo fue tan abrumador y nuevo y… Y tan violento. No puedo procesar que me sentí tan bien con algo así justo ahora – se quedó callado un segundo y se separó un poco del pecho del otro para poderlo ver a los ojos – me sentí como si estuviera usando _Locura_

Un escalofrío de culpa recorrió a Black Star de los pies a la cabeza, debió haber considerado que, si él había tenido esa sensación, probablemente Kid también lo había sentido y que sería una sensación realmente incomoda o perturbadora para alguien que no estaba tan acostumbrado a ello. Soltó un suspiro y apretó al otro de vuelta contra su pecho, poniendo la cara en el espació entre su cuello y el hombro, intentando reconfortar al otro todo lo que pudiera, el shinigami correspondió el abrazo, calmándose poco a poco con el cariñoso contacto de Star, que contrastaba enormemente con la actitud tan impredecible y violenta de apenas unos minutos antes. Ambos se mantuvieron unos momentos en silencio, besando y acariciando suavemente las heridas en sus cuerpos.

– A ti te... Bueno, has... ¿Te ha gustado todo eso?

– Pues no te voy mentir – no pudo evitar una risita medio ahogada – me ha gustado mucho, especialmente los momentos en los que me mordías, aunque ahora no se como demonios voy a esconder el desastre que me dejaste en el hombro, no sabía que tienes esa "cosa" por morder

– Y yo no sabía que tú tienes "esa cosa" por ser mordido. ¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos intentar repetirlo, pero con un poco más de control o algo así.

– Joder, sí.


	2. Noche de amigos

**me enteré de que había que poner esto en un solo "libro" y ahora no se como hacerle para meter a más fandoms y ships :c**

* * *

 _Kinktober #2: Cosplay_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kid se miró al espejo y soltó el suspiro fastidiado que llevaba conteniendo toda la noche, mientras pensaba en las formas en que se podría vengar de la bromita que sus amigos y pareja le habían gastado esa noche.

A su grupo de amigos se le había ocurrido que sería buena idea hacer que alguien de ellos tuviera que usar un "cosplay" de Blair, personaje de una comedia que todos ellos veían, cuya gracia se basaba en tener un cuerpo impresionante y utilizarlo para meter en situaciones "interesantes" a sus compañeros de piso; finalmente eligieron a Kid de víctima, obligándole a usar un apretado vestido purpura con detalles en blanco, guantes al hombro y medias altas. A juzgar por lo bien que le ajustaba el conjunto, habían planeado las cosas a sus espaldas con mucha anticipación.

Durante toda la reunión el de ojos dorados fue obligado a agregar sonidos de gato a todas sus frases y sentarse de manera random en las piernas de sus amigos, especialmente en las de su pareja, imitando la actitud lascivia del personaje.

– Te ha gustado hacer todo ese show, ¿no, Kiddo?– Preguntó Black Star a sus espaldas, con la risa ahogandolo, haciendo al otro pensar en como toda la noche había aprovechado para tocarle las piernas y el trasero sin reparos.

Una sonrisa ligeramente inclinada se formó en los labios de Kid, mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

Con un par de pasos, acompañados de un contoneo de caderas, se colocó frente a Star y guió las manos del moreno hasta sus caderas, mientras él ponía las propias en su pecho, acortando aún más la distancia entre sus rostros, al de cabello azul se le empezó a borrar la sonrisa.

– Mmmm... Creo que realmente he disfrutado dar ese "show" ¿Sabes? _La reacción de Soul-kun era tan adorable, creo que podría comermelo, nya~_ – prácticamente había gemido la última frase al oido del otro, sin dejar de acariciar levemente el pecho de Star con la punta de los dedos.

De inmediato sintió las manos de su pareja apretando su agarre, aunque su rostro no mostraba mucho cambio.

– ¿A si? ¿Y que hay de mí reacción? – preguntó, entre celoso y divertido con la actuación de su pareja, mientras dejaba a una de sus manos deslizarse un poco más allá del borde del vestido – ¿Acaso no le importo a mi pequeño?

–¿Pequeño? No, no, yo soy Blair, nya~, y definitivamente prefiero a Soul-kun – la sonrisa ladina de Kid no abandonaba su rostro, sin embargo, le era complicado mantener su idea original mientras se le subía la sangre al rostro.

Poco a poco, la voz cada vez más ronca de Star y su agarre firme en sus caderas, le tentaba más a _realmente_ llevarse a la cama a su pareja en esas condiciones.

De pronto, Black Star apretó el trasero de Kid con fuerza, levantandolo un poco y obteniendo un jadeo sorprendido.

– Entonces tendré que mostrarle a _Blair_ las ventajas de adorar a este dios.

– No lo creo, Black Star-kun – se retorcio para librarse de su agarre y le dejó plantado en la puerta, mientras se dirigía al dormitorio mirando por sobre el hombro al sorprendido vez volvieran eso del "cosplay" algo más frecuente en su vida de cama.


	3. Juguetes: Kacchako

**Tengo esta idea de que los Quirks son complicados de controlar en el sexo, así que los fabricantes de cosas eróticas deberían tomarlo en cuenta ¿no?**

 **Y no se me ocurren quirks con resultados más desastrozos en medio del acto que los de estos dos xD**

* * *

 _Kinktober #3: Juguetes_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Él se tomó un tiempo para admirar la figura esbelta y ansiosa sobre su cama, no le importaba su propia erección desatendida si obtenía la satisfacción de arrancar esos suspiros de Ochako, la preciosa castaña que lo volvía loco y que ahora estaba esposada a la cabecera.

La chica se revolvia, cruzaba las piernas y se mordia los labios con fuerza para intentar callarse un segundo, aunque sabía que esa batalla la había ganado Katsuki, esta vez él la dominaba sin piedad y la haría gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, de eso estaban seguros los dos.

El rubio abrió las piernas de la chica con fuerza, comenzando a recorrerlas con la boca desde los tobillos, repartiendo pequeños besos y mordidas hasta llegar a los muslos.

– No puedo creer que estes así de empapada, casi no te he tocado – soltó con sorna antes de morder la suave piel de la cara interna del muslo.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Más cuidado! –la queja de la chica perdia algo de fuerza al ir entremezclada con un fuerte gemido, además de la atención que ponía en las manos de Katsuki, ansiando que esas fuertes extremidades, cubiertas de sus guantes texturisados, masajearan sus pechos de nuevo.

Katsuki continuó atendiendo las piernas femeninas, acercandose lentamente a su humeda entrepierna, cuando estaba a solo un palmo de distancia.

– Joder, hazlo ya... – Demandó Ochako, solo para ser abandonada en la cama – ¿Qué estas haciendo?

– Solo quiero divertirme un poco – volvió a acercarse a la cama, llevando consigo un aparato lo suficientemente pequeño para caberle en la palma de la mano.

Uravity se mordió el labio ansiosa al escuchar el ligero ruido de la vibración.

Katsuki encendió la bala color rosa y comenzó a pasarla por los pechos de su pareja, estimulando sus pezones y obteniendo a cambio una tonelada de jadeos ansiosos. Ochako luchaba por formular una frase coherente para "alentar" a su compañero, pero el movimiento de la bala sobre su piel le impedía cualquiet pensamiento coherente.

La bala abandonó sus pechos, recorriendo un camino serpenteante a través de su abdomen, apenas se posó sobre la intimidad de la chica, Katsuki vio aumentar el flujo que manchaba las sabanas y notó la tensión en los músculos de las piernas y el abdomen.

Sintiendo el orgasmo de Ochako como una caricia a su ego, dejó de lado la bala y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de la chica, las protuberancias de los guantes hacían el trabajo de prolongar la satisfacción de la chica un poco más fácil.

– ¿Tu no te vas a divertir? Que... Ahh... Que aburrido – La heroína provocaba a su pareja, ansiosa al llevar varios minutos pendiente de la erección del rubio – Sueltame, puedo regresarte el favor.

El chico no se iba a negar a recibir algo de la atención que, obviamente, se merecía, así que liberó las esposas y, de inmediato, Ochako se fue contra él, tomando su erección entre sus manos, con sus propios guantes con textura gelatinosa, pero el calor de la piel de Katsuki traspasaba perfectamente la barrera artificial. Las manos de la castaña apretaban, se movian y giraban al rededor del miembro del joven héroe, acompañadas de algunos roces con los labios y la lengua, las manos masculinas jalaban mechones de cabello castaño en su ansia dessatisfacción, pronto la chica notó las señales familiares del orgasmo de Katsuki y se preparó, cerrando los ojos y abriendo los labios.

Ni una sola gota se desperdicio en las sabanas.

– ¿Vamos a una segunda? Aun no hemos estrenado tu anillo nuevo~


	4. Spanking: KidStar

**El día 4 no pude escribir nada sobre el tema y no se me ocurria con que otro rellenar, luego el 5 (hoy) no se me ocurrió nada del tema, pero si una idea vaga del 4, supongo que les quedo a deber ese día o se los repongo luego**

 **Me costó decidir la pareja del tema, pero siento que el KidStar necesita más cositas que el Kacchako, además, siento que el kinktober solo es excusa para comenzar a escribir de esta pareja en la forma en la que me hubiese gustado leer algo antes xD**

 **P.D: igual meto InaTodo o TodoIida en algún otro día**

* * *

 _Kinktober #4: Azotes  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kid miró con molestia al hombre frente a él, nuevamente Black Star había causado un desastre en el lugar de su misión (Sí, la cumplió y todo, pero la simetría del sitio había sido destruida por completo) y llegaba fresco como una rosa a dar su reporte, con la sonrisa de satisfacción más grande de la vida

– Hey, esta vez han sido los críos esos los que destruyeron la mayor parte, yo solo llegue, mate al alma demoníaca y te los traje de vuelta, la próxima vez voy a dejar que se carguen a tus estudiantes – Reclamó, haciéndose el ofendido y cruzándose de brazos mientras el Shinigami comenzaba a ponerse rojo de ira, incluso se le saltaba un poco una vena en la frente.

Death The Kid se acercó al otro en un par de zancadas, viéndolo desde la posición alta que obtenía gracias a la capa de su padre. Black Star comenzó a sudar frio cuando las puertas de la sala se cerraron violentamente, poco antes de que la palma abierta de Kid le diera de lleno en el rostro con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo girar la cabeza.

– Tus malditas imprudencias… Le estas costando demasiado al Shibusen, Star, y a mi propia maldita salud mental; cada vez que veo tus batallas a través del espejo no puedo evitar sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, si no es por la simetría, es pensar en que me vas a dejar viudo.

– Pues deja de verlas y, de paso, dejar de abofetearme cuando no estamos en la cama – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia a la ira de Kid, su mente seguía concentrada en el golpe que había recibido, aunque no de manera negativa pues le hacía recordar la sensación de sus rudos toques íntimos, era algo incomodo admitirlo, considerando el autocontrol del Shinigami, pero Star seguía siendo un humano joven en sus veintes, casado muy pronto y con un deseo intenso corriendo por todo su cuerpo todo el tiempo.

– ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso en este momento?! – la sangre volvía a la cara de Kid por un motivo nuevo, pero el ceño fruncido no cambiaba; sus ojos dorados se encontraron con la mirada burlona de Star y no pudo evitar contagiarse de ese lo-que-sea que el otro estaba sintiendo –No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, imbécil– en tan solo un segundo tomó al asesino del cuello del chaleco y lo arrastro violentamente hasta su silla, detrás del espejo en el medio de la Death Room. Kid se sentó, tumbando sobre su regazo al otro hombre, quien se mantenía en un sorprendente silencio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Vas a castigarme por darte un susto, niño simetría? – apenas Black Star acabó de hablar, Death tomó la cintura de sus pantalones y los bajo junto a su ropa interior, dejando expuesto su trasero, el silencio que se instaló entre los dos estaba cargado de una mezcla extraña de deseo, locura y tensión – ¡Mierda!

La nalgada de Kid había tomado por sorpresa a Star, quien no pudo evitar el primer reflejo de tratar de escapar del regazo del Shinigami, sin embargo, su deseo le imploraba quedarse quieto a recibir el castigo improvisado. La mano había desaparecido inmediatamente tras el golpe y Star no tenía forma de intentar prever el siguiente, pues la extremidad libre de Kid mantenía su cabeza mirando al suelo.

El dios retomó los azotes de forma errática, cambiando constantemente el ritmo y fuerza del castigo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Star se frotara contra el suyo con cada golpe, provocando las erecciones de ambos, el sonido de cada nalgada era seguido por un jadeo del asesino, cuyo trasero estaba cada vez más enrojecido y comenzaba a lucir varias marcas de dedos largos y delgados.

–¿Porqué me haces maltratar algo tan simétrico?– susurro Kid al oído del otro técnico, dándose un momento para acariciar las zonas enrojecidas con calma, realmente le parecía un crimen dejar esas marcas tan desordenadas plagar ese cuerpo tan simétrico, sin embargo, por una vez en su vida le parecía totalmente necesario, Black Star no respondió a su provocación, estaba más ocupado en no pensar sobre su propio miembro palpitante o en el bulto que se rozaba contra su costado –Pide perdón, ruega piedad a tu dios.

–Jamás– jadeó, tan orgulloso como siempre, hasta que el Shinigami reinició su castigo, esta vez variando entre su trasero y sus muslos, la mano que limitaba el movimiento de su cuello se movió hasta su cara y le obligó a abrir la boca, introduciendo sus dedos violentamente. La paliza se volvía cada vez más fuerte y la saliva comenzaba a escurrir por la mano de Kid, mientras los jadeos de el técnico de la hoja obscura se volvían más fuertes. Sintiéndose frustrado por la resistencia de su pareja, Kid abandonó los azotes y llevo su mano a la erección del otro, apretando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Star mordiera su mano sin pensarlo, en cuanto libero su extremidad la llevó aún empapada a los cabellos azules, jalándolos sin piedad –Joder, voy a...

–No vas a correrte hasta que pidas perdón por ser un maldito insolente– a pesar de que Death también anhelaba esa satisfacción, necesitaba escuchar al otro rogándole por ello.

–¡No! No, no...– intentaba resistirse un poco más, incluso había intentado clavar sus uñas sobre la piel de Kid sin exito, pero la presión en su miembro y el trato rudo tan inusual era difícil de soportar por más tiempo, las leves caricias del dedo pulgar sobre la punta de su erección bastaron para llevarlo a su limite.

–¡Hazlo!

–¡Joder, bien! ¡Lo siento, soy un maldito insolente y tú tienes razón! ¿¡Qué más quieres!?

–Te ha faltado pedirlo por favor– respondió entre dientes, aunque ya había comenzado a mover su mano por toda la longitud del hombre en su regazo

–¡P-por favor Kid, lo necesito!– no pasó mucho antes de que, al fin, Black Star sintiera la electricidad recorriendo toda su espina dorsal hasta drenar su energía casi por completo, sintió la mano de Kid limpiándose sobre sus piernas antes de hacerlo moverse lo suficiente para permitirle ponerse en pie, dejándole de nuevo sobre el trono del shinigami, medio aturdido.

En ese preciso instante, el espejo recibió la llamada de un estudiante, aparentemente Kid tendría que pasar un buen rato con la incomoda humedad en sus pantalones.


	5. Paseo en la playa: KidStar

**Planeaba hacer el InaTodo hoy, pero no surgió(?)**

* * *

 _Kintober #6: Público_

 _._

.

.

El equipo Spartoi al completo bajó de la furgoneta que habían rentado, cortesía de los fondos infinitos de Shinigami, ansiosos de tumbarse al sol hasta broncearse o dejarse llevar un rato por las olas tranquilas de la costa.

Ahora que al fin habían logrado controlar los puntos de locura latente restantes y construir una buena relación con Mabaa y las brujas en general, el grupo más involucrado en la destrucción de Asura al fin podía darse un pequeño descanso, incluso Kid, el nuevo shinigami, se sentía lo suficientemente tranquilo como para acompañar a sus amigos y dejar la gerencia se Shibusen a cargo de Spirit, Sid y el personal habitual. Killik y Black Star se apresuraron a montar un cambiador portátil mientras Liz ayudaba a Patty, Thunder y Fire a sacar los juguetes para playa de las maletas, los demás se repartían entre montar la mesita para colocar la comida y desplegar sus toallas sobre la arena; pronto todos estaban jugando en el agua, pues el calor era demasiado abrumador para un partido de volleyball o para permanecer haciendo castillos de arena.

–Hey Kiddo, ¿no te nos unes?– Black Star nado hasta su novio, quien flotaba en el agua, bastante alejado de los demás chicos que estaban organizando una especie de carrera.

–No gracias, prefiero estar un poco solo, disfrutando el silencio que seguro van a quitarme en un rato– respondió el dios, haciendo pie donde el agua les llegaba a mitad del pecho para mirar a Star (y, sobre todo, para evitar que le hiciera una broma pesada fácilmente), el asesino le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y se acercó para rodear la cintura de Kid con un brazo, mientras que su mano libre se colocaba en la mejilla del más pálido.

–¿Y si me quedo acá contigo? Podríamos hacer algo _interesante_ estando tan lejos– La mano que Black Star tenía en la cintura del chico tomó el elastico del traje de baño, jugueteando un poco con el, mientras le plantaba un beso suave en la comisura de los labios a Kid, el cual rechazó el gesto y se apartó un poco.

–No voy a dejar que me toques dentro del agua, quien sabe que animal puede estar por ahí– respondió con una pequeña risa –Además, hay demasiada gente acá, incluso hay niños pequeños

–Eso lo haría más emocionante– Black Star insistió en su acercamiento, esta vez atrapando a Kid contra su cuerpo usando ambos brazos, el chico comenzó a pensar en una forma de convencer a su pareja de "divertirse" un poco en ese viaje –Estoy seguro de que te encantaría que lo hiciéramos justo frente a ellos, ¿eh?

–Estas loco– Star se deleitaba con el color rojo que se intensificaba en la cara de Kid y el calor en su propio cuerpo, a pesar del impacto constante del frío oleaje; se acerco a su cuello y lamió las gotas saladas que aún escurrían desde el cabello negro, mordisqueando un poco cuando llegó a la clavícula del chico y apretando un poco su firme trasero bajo el agua, sonriendo para si mismo cuando notó que iba venciendo la resistencia del otro –Para, estamos... estamos con los chicos

La voz de Kid se había vuelto un susurro medio quebrado y sus manos apretaban los antebrazos de Star, pero no hacían fuerza para alejarlos. El técnico de Tsubaki salió del agua jalando consigo a Kid, sintiendo su erección despertando dentro de su traje de baño, rápidamente buscó algún sitio que les ofreciera algo de discreción, terminando ambos detrás de un montón de rocas a las que llegaban a romper algunas olas y donde aún llegaban las risas de sus compañeros. Una vez medio ocultos no tuvo reparos en atrapar a Kid entre sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente, el otro técnico no se resistió más y correspondió el beso con la misma pasión, mordisqueando los labios de Star y jadeando superficialmente.

Las erecciones de ambos se frotaban a través de la tela mientras ellos se acariciaban mutuamente. Black Star se separó de los labios del shinigami para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le bajaba el traje de baño sin mucho cuidado. El miembro de Kid saltó al ser liberado, cómo exigiéndole atención al asesino el cual no se la negó, enseguida comenzó a masturbar a Kid lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para apretar cada zona a su alcance. El shinigami soltó un gemido y clavó sus uñas en la amplia espalda bronceada de su amante, buscando sus labios nuevamente para morderlos y besarlos con el fin de callar un poco del ruido que estaban haciendo.

Repentinamente escucharon la voz de Maka llamándoles para unirse a la carrera que habían improvisado, lo suficientemente cerca cómo para oírlos o verlos desde el ángulo adecuado, Black Star se apresuró a presionar el cuerpo de Kid contra una de las rocas que los rodeaban y a taparle la boca con una mano, esperando que a la rubia no se le ocurriera asomarse a su improvisado escondite, la posición en que habían quedado provocaba que el miembro de Kid se frotara contra el abdomen de Star con cada mínimo movimiento. Tras un rato, en el que habían aprovechado para deshacerse de la poca ropa del chico estrella, escucharon los pasos de Maka alejándose y Star no perdió un segundo para hacer a Kid apoyarse en la misma roca, ahora dándole la espalda a su novio, que se deleitaba con la visión de el cuerpo delgado pero fuerte del dios.

El de cabello azul se disponía a preparar a Kid cuando escuchó los pasos de la técnico de guadaña detenerse y llegar los de otra persona, aparentemente Soul venía a encontrarla, el dúo se quedó discutiendo dónde se habían metido Black Star y Kid a tan solo unos metros de los susodichos.

Sintiendo un extraño disparo de adrenalina, Star decidió continuar con su faena, susurrando al oído de Kid que debía estarse callado, a lo que el dios solo había atinado a asentir ansiosamente, mordiendose los labios para acallar sus gemidos cuándo sintió los dedos del otro preparando su apretado trasero, labor en la que no se entretuvo realmente demasiado antes de comenzar a penetrarlo, justo cuando los testigo involuntarios se alejaban nuevamente de ellos. Ambos chicos estaban ya realmente ansiosos y no atinaban a hacer algo más que jadear y gemir bajito, por si los volvía a rondar alguien, mientras Star penetraba a Kid y le masturbaba al mismo ritmo, pronto sintió su orgasmo inminente y salió del cálido interior del dios, pensando casi milagrosamente que sería difícil disimular algún líquido raro escurriéndose en las piernas del de ojos dorados, Kid soltó un gemido lastimero al sentir el repentino vacío, que se transformó en una inmensa satisfacción al correrse, manchando la roca en que se había apoyado.

Con un par de movimientos de su propia mano, Black Star terminó sobre la arena, casi manchando su traje de baño.

Ambos se sentaron, Kid sobre Star y él en la arena, jadeando y abrazándose con fuerza.

.

.

–¡Chicos! Pensábamos que se habían terminado ahogando el uno al otro– gritó a modo de saludo Soul, detrás de la guadaña el resto de los chicos sentados a la orilla, disfrutando el almuerzo que habían preparado.

Los dos técnicos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

–No esta vez, Black Star y yo solamente fuimos a dar una vuelta por ahí.


	6. Roleplay: TodoIida

**Al fin involucramos a Todoriko aca, al vientos locos me lo estoy reservando*guiño guiño***

 **Corto y extraño porque no se me ocurria mas, pero no queria saltarme otro día**

* * *

 _Kinktober #7: Roleplay_  
 _._

 _._

 _._

Todoroki se vistió con el mejor traje que tenía en su armario, miró la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche y se apuró a peinarse adecuadamente para la presentación que tenía en la empresa de su padre, aunque asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente cómodo para sus planes por la tarde.

Ir al trabajo era una mierda, pero la recompensa seguro que valdría completamente la pena.

.

.

El cansado Todoroki manejaba por las calles de la cuidad, preguntándose que demonios lo hacía rondar en las orillas del barrio rojo con su auto nuevo y vestido de su mejor traje, en ese sitio nunca encontraría nada bueno. Detuvo el auto un minuto en la entrada de la callejuela más popular para esos menesteres, sin embargo, no fue capaz de entrar en ella, se siguió de largo y continuo manejando hacia rumbos más tranquilos, hasta que algo llamo su atención poderosamente: un varón, no mayor que él, de anchos hombros y piernas gruesas, recargado en una pared con una mirada aburrida ¿acaso ese chico buscaba un servicio o...?

El hombre detuvo el auto a unos cuantos metros del chico-de-hombros-anchos, el cual enseguida se acercó a la ventanilla abierta de Todoroki con una caminata de pasarela, agachándose para poder ver al ocupante del vehículo claramente, su cabello azul obscuro bien cuidado y sus facciones eran las de alguien de una buena vida, no algo que esperarías encontrar en alguien ofreciendo sus servicios en la calle.

–¿Esta solo, señor?– la única respuesta de Shoto fue quitar el seguro de la puerta, el joven de lentes entró rápidamente al auto cerrando la portezuela tras de si y miró de reojo al dicromático –Soy Ten, conozco un hotel decente cerca

–Iremos a mi casa– respondió rápidamente, arrancando hacia el centro de la ciudad, el sitio de su gran departamento. El trayecto fue bastante silencioso, a excepción de la música que sonaba en la radio y el movimiento ocasional de Ten. Todoroki analizaba el atuendo del chico: pantalones cómodos, que no se pegaban demasiado a su cuerpo, y una chaqueta con el logo de un equipo de americano en el antebrazo, unas gafas sobre el puente de su nariz –Sal del auto, ya llegamos.

Subieron en el elevador en silencio y llegaron de hasta el interior del apartamento sin llamar la atención de los vecinos chismosos, una vez que estuvieron dentro, "Ten" se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer en el piso seguida de sus pantalones holgados, una playera de tirantes cubría con trabajos su musculado pecho mientras sus piernas apenas eran cubiertas por una licra corta -prácticamente un boxer- y sus ojos se llenaron de una picardia que no había mostrado antes –Por treinta dólares, puede _tocar_ lo que quiera, cincuenta y es libre de _hacer_ lo que quiera, señor

Shoto se sentó en el sofá más cercano, con las piernas separadas, haciendo una seña a "Ten", quien de inmediato se arrodillo frente a él, poniendo sus grandes manos sobre sus muslos mientras el otro sacaba un par de billetes de su cartera y se aflojaba la corbata, una vez que el par de billetes de cincuenta estaban perfectamente a la vista de "Ten" comenzó con su trabajo. "Ten" se deshizo del cinturón y desabrochó los pantalones del traje, acariciando por sobre la tela de la ropa interior la erección de Todoroki, sus manos se movían con maestría, pues conocía ese cuerpo perfectamente y tenía perfectamente ubicados cada uno de los puntos clave; era sorprendente lo que hacia por él y su timidez el simple hecho de _fingir_ _ser algo más_ _para complacer a su pareja._

La actitud usualmente tímida y estricta de Tenya desaparecía bajo la mascara del atrevido "Ten", quien hacia de todo por la tarifa adecuada, mientras atendía a Shoto, en su papel del cliente típico que solo buscaba su propia satisfacción.

Iida sacó el miembro de Todoroki, dándole toda su atención mientras Shoto presionaba su cabeza y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello corto del otro, ansioso de sentir su cálida boca envolviéndolo. La tela de la licra de " Ten" se estiraba sobre su erección, pero Shoto lo pasaba por completo de largo, era a él a quien debían satisfacer, solamente a él.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron mientras Tenya pegaba su nariz al vello púbico del Todoroki -algo que no solía ocurrir - haciéndolos sentir un escalofrío recorriendo sus cuerpos por completo.

Esa sería una noche muy interesante.


	7. Cuerdas Oral

**Días 8+9, creo, porque no tenía ideas que giraran solo entorno al 9**

* * *

 _Kinktober #8+9: Cuerdas + Oral_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Katsuki abrió apresuradamente la puerta de su departamento, sin dejar de besar con ferocidad a la chica castaña que había conocido en el club, esa de ojos grandes, abdomen plano y caderas sensualmente anchas a la que, aparentemente, también le gustaba el buen sexo.

Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su nombre, algo de "Ochako Uranoseque", lo único que ocupaba su cabeza eran las marcas que le había visto en las muñecas y en los antebrazos y que la había conocido en ese club de fetichistas que frecuentaba en busca de alguna chica que soportara sus vicios de cama. Ojalá esta no saliera corriendo.

La chica mordió el labio inferior de Katsuki hasta hacerle sangre, provocando un gruñido animal de parte del rubio que la guiaba a trompicones al dormitorio, como respuesta, Katsuki le clavo las uñas en las caderas. Entraron en el amplio dormitorio y finalmente se separaron el uno del otro, para poder desvestirse sin estorbos, la chica expuso sin tapujos su cuerpo desnudo a Katsuki: grandes pechos, cadera adecuadamente ancha, abdomen plano, piernas sensuales y un culo de infarto, todo adornado con algunas marcas de heridas provocadas por juegos con otras parejas.

Katsuki también expuso su torso perfectamente trabajado, espalda llena de arañazos y marcas, piernas gruesas, musculosas y su, también espectacular, culo. El chico se mantenía con el bóxer puesto, tal vez para mantenerse ligeramente superior a ella.

–¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir?– Preguntó Katsuki, el hambre brillando a sus ojos.

–No habría venido hasta acá de no estarlo– Ochako respondió, con su voz dulce contrastando con el tono socarrón que había usado, antes de sentarse sobre la cama de Katsuki, ella sabía a que había venido y era hora de probarlo.

De un cajón, el dueño del departamento sacó una cuerda trenzada, roja, lo suficientemente suave para no quemarle tanto con la fricción, volvió a mirar a la chica en su cama, la cual le extendía las manos y le miraba retadora a los ojos.

Muchos disfrutaban en exceso hacer cosas cuando su pareja estaba maniatada, Katsuki y Ochako disfrutaban más del proceso, del _arte_ de atar o ser atado. El rubio obligó a Ochako a morder la esfera-mordaza y a poner sus manos tras la espalda, procediendo a hacer los nudos en los brazos de la castaña, tres, desde sus muñecas hasta los codos, ella forcejeo un poco para asegurarse de estar bien atada, suspirando complacida al notar la experiencia del chico en ese arte.

La extensión de la cuerda se agotó justo cuando el chico acababa su último nudo, se detuvo un segundo a admirar su trabajo, sintiendo su erección reclamándole, él había logrado rodear la cintura de Ochako y apretar sus pechos, los cuales comenzaban a enrojecerse, con un patrón sumamente estético de rombos rojos que resaltaban sobre la piel blanca, las piernas de ella también habían sido atadas, conectadas a los brazos, impidiéndole por completo permanecer sentada, ahora solo podía recostarse sobre su vientre, en una pose parecida a la de un barco, con su cara en dirección a los pies de la cama.

La saliva comenzaba a escurrir de las comisuras de los labios de Ochako, quien sentía cada roce de las sábanas sobre sus -demasiado- sensibles pezones y la fricción de la cuerda por todo su cuerpo, además de la excitación que producía tener los ojos hambrientos y orgullosos de Katsuki sobre ella.

Katsuki, a los pies de la cama, se deshizo de su ropa interior, su orgullo gritando al notar la mirada ansiosa de Ochako, la "sumisa" menos popular del club, tal vez por su tendencia a ir contra sus amos frecuentemente y no llegar a acuerdos largos jamás.

El rubio sujeto su miembro endurecido, jadeando al sentir su mano grande y tosca ejerciendo presión, moviéndola en todo lo largo rápidamente, casi igualando el ritmo de la respiración de la chica; cuando sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba trepó a la cama, colocándose frente a Ochako y le sacó la mordaza de la boca, dejando salir una oleada de saliva que ella no había podido tragar.

–Da... Dámelo, joder...– Ella abrió la boca, ansiosa, complacida al sentir como él le rodeaba la boca con la punta antes de dejarla tener su largo miembro en el interior. Su nariz se pegaba al vello rubio y se despegaba según el ritmo marcado por las manos de Katsuki en su cabeza, el movimiento de la cama también provocaba el roce de sus pechos y su pubis contra las sabanas.

Los sonidos que escapaban de boca de Katsuki eran cada vez más animales, gruñidos graves entremezclados con maldiciones y palabras obscenas; sus manos apretaban más los mechones de cabello castaños y sus caderas se movían a espasmos, poco le importaba pasarse de violento mientras ella siguiera moviendo su lengua y haciendo succión, la mirada que le daba delataba lo mucho que disfrutaba ese trato y con eso le bastaba. Katsuki presionó fuertemente la cabeza de Ochako contra él cuando sintió que había llegado a su límite, ella lo tragó casi todo sin problemas antes de dejar caer su cara sobre la sabana, con el cuello dolorido, mantenerse en la posición en que la había puesto Katsuki era algo duro para el cuerpo, además, sus pechos y varias otras partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a doler por estar atada.

–Nunca había visto un par de pechos tan hinchados

–¿Debo tomar... tomármelo como un alago? Deja de ser un patán y desatame

–Ahora entiendo porque nunca duras con nadie de esos clubes– Se habían visto muchas veces, pero nunca antes se habían interesado en probarse el uno al otro realmente.

El rubio le hizo caso y comenzó a deshacer los nudos, Ochako siseaba al sentir la sangre volviendo a correr por todo su cuerpo libremente, provocandole un cosquilleo algo desagradable. La mejor-peor parte eran sus senos, hipersensibilizados e hinchados gracias al tiempo que estuvieron atados, Katsuki sabía que aún le debía su satisfacción a la chica. Cuando estuvo totalmente desatada, Katsuki la recostó sobre la cama, besando sus pechos y acariciandolos con una mano suavemente, mientras la otra jugueteaba entre las piernas de Ochako, no le costó mucho trabajo llevarla hasta un ruidoso orgasmo, que la hizo arañar profundamente la parte superior de la espalda y antebrazos del chico.

Tras un no-tan-incomodo silencio, Katsuki ofreció a la chica pasar la noche en su departamento y ambos, ella en la cama y él en el sofá, se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

Cuando Katsuki despertó y entró a su recamara, encontró su cama tendida y encima una nota pequeñita.

 _Uraraka Ochako xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 _-llámame~_


End file.
